Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting diode display device including the same. More particularly, the embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display panel having a broadened aperture unit and an organic light emitting diode display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
With progression to an information-oriented society, various demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various kinds of flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED) have been used.
Among the above display devices, the organic light emitting diode display device uses a self-light emitting element. Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display device does not need a back light which is used for a liquid crystal display device using a non-emitting element. Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display device can be manufactured in a lightweight and thin form. Further, the organic light emitting diode display device has a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio as compared with the liquid crystal display device. The organic light emitting diode display device is also advantageous in terms of power consumption. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display device is driven at a low DC voltage and has a high response speed. An internal component of the organic light emitting diode display device is solid so that the organic light emitting diode display device is strong against an external impact and has a high working temperature range. Further, the organic light emitting diode display device may be manufactured at a lower cost.
The above organic light emitting diode display device displays an image in accordance with a top emission method or a bottom emission method depending on a structure of the organic light emitting diode including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer. According to the bottom emission method, a visible ray generated from the organic light emitting layer is displayed below a substrate on which TFTs are formed. In contrast, according to the upper emission method, a visible ray generated from the organic light emitting layer is displayed above the substrate on which TFTs are formed.
In the meantime, with regard to an active organic field emitting element whose size is being increased, it is very important to secure a maximum aperture ratio and maintain a luminance. However, the aperture ratio is reduced and the luminance is lowered due to various wiring lines and transistors of the organic field emitting element. Therefore, an organic light emitting diode display device which may solve the above-mentioned problem is being demanded.